Viaje a Earth Land
by RosaDragneel
Summary: Una pequeña cantidad de magia de Earth Land viaja a Edolas, ocasionando que funcione Anima transportando a Edo-Lucy, Edo-Natsu y otros miembros de FairY Tail viajen a Earth Land... Ahora buscan la solucion de volver a Edolas con ayuda de Natsu y su equipo
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Viaje a Earth Land**

**Cap.1: "Viaje inesperado"**

Afueras de la ciudad real se encontraba una persona conduciendo un auto a gran velocidad con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, las personas dentro de este vehículo no eran nadie más que Lucy que estaba el asiento del copiloto y Natsu en el asiento del conductor, y sin ¡Marearse! …Seguro se preguntaran cómo es posible que Natsu Dragneel este conduciendo un auto y es porque él no es el Natsu que conocemos si no Natsu Dragion o mejor conocido como Edo-Natsu…Así es, señores y señoritas nos encontramos en el famoso Edolas.

El vehículo se estaciono en el gremio Fairy Tail, donde Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu entraron, al entrar Edo-Lucy fue directo hacia Edo-Levy para conseguir una pelea con esta, y Edo-Natsu se dirigió hacia su amigo Edo-Gray que se encontraba abrazando a Edo-Juvia mientras decía "Juvia-sama te amo", Edo-Juvia bebía una bebida que Edo-Mirajane le acababa de traer _(N.A: ¡Que fastidio es escribir a cado rato "Edo"!)_

**-¡Oye Natsu!-** Llamo Edo-Lucy

**-¿Q…Que p…Pasa Lucy-san?- **Pregunto escondido detrás de la barra

**-Ven aquí- **Dijo mientras lo arrastraba a una esquina del gremio

Edo-Lucy mira atentamente a Edo-Natsu, este temblaba por lo que le iba hacer mientras decía _**"Lo siento" **_muchas veces

**-No entiendo-** Dijo Edo-Lucy desviando la mirada

**-¿Qué…No entiendes?-** Pregunto Edo-Natsu todavía asustado

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y el otro de Earth Land?-** Dijo con cara pensativa

**-Que…Se marea en los…Transportes- **Respondió con miedo a que Edo-Lucy le pegara

**-Sí, pero hay otra diferencia…-**Dijo con cara de fastidio

**-Que…Siempre usa una bu…Bufanda-**

**-Sí, aunque es un poco raro que la use todo el tiempo aunque haya calor, ya que en la ciudad real hace demasiado calor además que duerme con ella…Pero hay otra cosa- **

**-¿Po…Por qué no…No se lo preguntas?-** Pregunto Edo-Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos

Y eso acabo con la paciencia de Edo-Lucy

**-¿Qué se lo pregunte? Muy buena idea pero hay un contratiempo…- **Edo-Lucy agarro a Edo-Natsu por el cuello **-Que ¡El está en Earth Land y nosotros en Edolas! ¡Piensa bien las cosas!-**

**-Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento-** Dijo con las manos en la cabeza

De repente a Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu los envolvió una luz amarilla, todos los presentes se asustaron a ver la luz que los envolvía ya que se sentía como magia y desde que se fueron sus otros yo de Earth Land no ha habido magia desde entonces

**-¿Qué es esto? Se siente como magia-**

Otros miembros de Fairy Tail también fueron envueltos por esa luz amarilla, esas personas son: Gray Surge _(N.A: Es el apellido del Gray de Edolas)_, Edo-Juvia y Edo-Levy, después todos los miembros envueltos en esa luz desaparecieron como si nada. Los que quedaban en el gremio se preocuparon, así que fueron directo hacia la ciudad real para hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido

* * *

**Earth Land**

* * *

En una isla, se encontraban nuestros amados magos Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel y Happy elaborando una misión, pero hay algo que se preguntaba la maga celestial y era…

**-¡¿Cómo rayos termine así?!-** Grito mientras corría de un monstro de por lo menos 20 metros de altura **-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Natsu donde estas?!-**

**-¡Lucy!-** Grito Natsu

Cuando Lucy se había dado vuelta Natsu ya se encontraba encima del monstruo, casi muerto, que la perseguía. Lucy dio un suspiro de alivio pero ese alivio no duro por mucho ya que alguien había chocado con ella, cuando fijo su vista hacia esa persona sus ojos se abrieron como platos

**-Lucy ¿Qué pasa?-** Natsu y Happy se acercaron a ella

Natsu y Happy al ver la persona que había chocado con Lucy sus ojos imitaron a los de Lucy, estaban sorprendidos, esa persona no era nadie más que…

**-¡Edo-Natsu!-** Gritaron los tres magos sorprendidos

**-Lo siento-** Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Natsu!-** Se escucho un grito entre los arboles

Edo-Natsu se oculto atrás de Natsu, de la maleza salió nadie más que Edo-Lucy, Edo-Levy, Edo-Gray y Edo-Juvia. Lucy, Natsu y Happy se quedaron con la boca abierta

**-Eart-Lucy, Eart-Natsu, Happy ¿Qué hacen en Edolas?- **Pregunto Edo-Gray

-**Jejeje-** Lucy rio nerviosa **-Disculpen pero…No estamos en Edolas-**

**-Ah-** Dijeron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail de Edolas

**-Están en Earth Land- **Dijo Happy aun sorprendido

**-¡¿QUE?!- **Gritaron los de Edolas

**-Lo siento-** Se disculpo Edo-Natsu

* * *

En una estación de trenes, se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Happy y los miembros de Fairy Tail de Edolas, estaban a punto de tomar un tren hacia Magnolia pero tenían un contratiempo…

**-¡Yo no me voy a montar en esa cosa!-** Dijo Natsu mientras señalaba al tren

**-Natsu, por favor no tenemos tiempo para esto-** Dijo Lucy ya cansada

Edo-Lucy, Edo-Natsu, Edo-Levy, Edo-Gray, Edo-Juvia y Happy se encontraban ya dentro del tren viendo como Natsu y Lucy peleaban

**-¡Ni pienses que me voy a montar a ese tren!- **Dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados

**-¡Pareces un niño!- **Grito Lucy pero Natsu solo la ignoro **-Esta bien… ¿Que necesito hacer para que te montes en el tren?-**

Natsu miro de reojo a Lucy, y un pensamiento paso por su cabeza logrando que se sonrojara, Natsu se acerco a Lucy y le susurro algo en el oído que nadie pudo oír, Lucy al escuchar lo que quería se sonrojo al máximo esta solo asintió como respuesta, Natsu al ver su reacción se subió en el tren igual que Lucy, estos dos se sentaron al frente de Edo-Lucy. Cuando avanzo el tren Natsu no duro ni un 1 segundo y se mareo hasta el punto de casi vomitar, este se a recostó en la piernas de Lucy y esta no protesto cosa que sorprendió a Happy

**-Lucy ¿Te pasa algo? Normalmente cuando Natsu se a recuesta en tus piernas tu lo golpeas y tiras al otro asiento-** Dijo el felino sorprendido

**-Esto fue lo que me pidió a cambio que se subiera al tren-** Dijo sonrojada mientras miraba el paisaje

Happy sonrió pícaramente, cubrió su boca con sus patitas y dijo…

**-Se gu…-**No pudo terminar la frase

**-Si dices lo que estoy pensando, te tiro por la ventana-** Dijo Lucy con un aura asesina

**-A…Aye-** Asintió el gato para luego salir volando de la vista de Lucy

Edo-Lucy estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, Lucy sonrojada mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Natsu que estaba durmiendo en sus piernas un poco sonrojado…Edo-Lucy miro a Edo-Natsu que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado con la mirada seria, cosa que solo pasa en los transportes, Edo-Lucy miro de nuevo a su yo de Earth Land y solo pudo suspirar decepcionada.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado…Estén pendientes que dentro de unos minutos subiré otra historia llamada "E.N.D" que también publicare todos los sábados**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Viaje a Earth Land**

**Cap.2: "Bienvenidos"**

En la estación de trenes de Magnolia, se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Happy y sus contrapartes de Edolas

**-¡Llegamos!-** Grito Natsu

Nadie le prestó atención ya que los habitantes de Magnolia ya se acostumbraron a los gritos de Natsu al salir del cualquier transporte, bueno excepto sus amigos de Edolas, ellos al ver como Natsu besaba el piso se les resbalo una gota al más puro estilo anime

**-¡No me volveré a montar en un tren, jamás en mi vida!- **Grito Natsu mientras apunta al transporte

**-Siempre dices eso y nunca lo llevas acabo-** Dijo Lucy con ironía

**-¡Porque Erza y tú me obligan!-** Grito furioso

-**Como sea-** Lucy le entrego a Edo-Natsu una máscara **-Póntela-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Edo-Natsu

**-Porque, todo el mundo entraría en pánico si ven a 2 Natsu- **Dijo Lucy temblando

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Edo-Lucy

**-Más tarde se los cuento, vamos a Fairy Tail**- Dijo Lucy

Lucy y los demás caminaron en dirección a Fairy Tail, en todo el trayecto las personas de Edolas admiraban la ciudad, veían como los niños jugaban, los adultos trabajaban y sentían como la magia los rodeaba es como si nunca se acabara, ni se acabaría. Lucy, Natsu y Happy pararon de caminar justo enfrente de la entrada del gremio, Edo-Lucy y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo grande que era y que tiene forma de castillo

**-¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!-** Gritaron Natsu, Lucy y Happy al mismo tiempo

**-¡LLEGAMOS!-** Grito Natsu al abrir la puerta de una patada

Edo-Natsu, Edo-Lucy, Edo-Gray, Edo-Juvia y Edo-Levy quedaron impresionados al ver el interior, como los magos reían peleaba y hablaban

**-¡Bienvenido Natsu, Lucy, Happy!-** Gritaron todos los magos para luego hacer de nuevo lo que estaban haciendo

**-Vengan hablaremos con el maestro-** Dijo Lucy guiándolos hacia la barra

**-Maestro-** Llamo la maga celestial

**-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-** Pregunto con una sonrisa el maestro

**-¿Debería de decir bien o mal?-** Se pregunto a sí misma **-Bueno digamos que bien…Traigo invitados-**

**-En serio, ¿Quién podría se…-**

El maestro no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que al ver a los invitados se quedo con la boca abierta

**-¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?!-**

El grito del maestro llamo la atención de todos los magos presentes y al ver sus contrapartes de Edolas se quedaron con la boca abierta

**-Hay dos Gray-sama, juvia es feliz-** Grito Juvia con corazones en los ojos para después desmayarse

**-¡Juvia!-** Gray evito que la maga de agua chocara contra el piso

**-Gray…-** Lo llamo Erza **-Tu ropa-**

**-Uhm… ¡¿Pero cuando paso?!-** Grito Gray para salir disparado a buscar su ropa pero antes dejo a juvia recostada en la mesa

**-Lucy ¿Dónde está Natsu?-** Pregunto Mirajane

**-Ahora que lo dices, no…-** Lucy no pudo terminar la frase ya que la pared del lado derecho fue destrozada

Edo-Lucy, Edo-Juvia y Edo- Levy se colocaron en posición de ataque, Edo-Gray y Edo-Natsu se ocultaron detrás de sus compañeras, pero al ver que los magos no se movían, ni se preparaban para otro ataque solo se quedaron parados como si nada pasara, Edo-Lucy, Edo-Juvia, Edo-Levy, Edo-Gray y Edo-Natsu al ver a las personas que estaban "Atacando" se quedaron con la boca abierta

**-Como me llamaste Flamitas-** Grito Gray con su frente pegada con la de su amigo-rival

**-Como escuchaste, Princesa de Hilo-** Grito Natsu

**-Otra vez, ya son 20 veces esta semana-** Dijo Lucy con una mano en su cara

-**Vas haber Horno con Patas…Ice Make-** Dijo Gray preparándose para atacar

**-****Karyu no…-**

**-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-** Grito Erza

Cuando Erza golpeo a Natsu y a Gray en la cabeza, por un descuido los ataques de Natsu y Gray se dirigieron a Lucy

**-¡Lucy!-** Gritaron todos los presentes

**-Kyaaa-** Lucy saco una de sus llaves, vio que espíritu era y con rapidez lo invoco **-¡Ábrete puerta de la Sirvienta! ¡Virgo!-**

Gracias a Virgo, Lucy pudo salvarse de ser rostizada y después congelada. Lucy aun al despertar del shock en el que estaba vio que todos la miraban preocupados

**-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-** Pregunto Natsu preocupado

**-Sí, solamente que vi pasar mi vida enfrente de mis ojos-** Dijo con miedo

**-Hime, ¿Es hora del castigo?-** Pregunto Virgo

Todos sintieron que Lucy brotaba un aura de demonio, todos retrocedieron lo más que pudieron

**-Sí, Virgo es hora del castigo- **Dijo con una sonrisa malévola **-Tu castigo es…Castigar a Natsu y a Gray, y no te contengas- **Dijo mientras apuntaba a los nombrados

**-¡¿Nani?!-** Gritaron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo

**-Como ordene, Hime**- Dijo con un aura de alegría, pero esa aura no duro ni 5 segundo y esta se transformo en una de pelea, los dos amigo-rival tragaron duro

**-¡NO!-** Grito Natsu y Gray para luego salir corriendo

Edo-Lucy con una gota en la sien, miraba como esos dos salían corriendo mientras Virgo los perseguía, mientras que Edo-Natsu, que se encontraba detrás de su compañera, miraba con miedo a Lucy

**-E…Ella da más miedo que tu-** Dijo temblando

**-Disculpa-** Dijo Edo-Lucy con una vena en la frente

**-Na…Nada-** Dijo mientras retrocedía

Antes de que Edo-Natsu pudiera escapar, Edo-Lucy lo agarra de la mano y le hace una llave de fuerza, mientras Edo-Lucy ejecutaba la llave de fuerza se escucho algo quebrándose, lo que suponemos es que es un hueso de Edo-Natsu, pobre del chico. Todos los magos presente miraban a estos dos como si fueran un vicho raro, bueno después de todo no se ve muy a menudo que Lucy sea más fuerte que Natsu y que este con lagrimas en los ojos repita una y otra vez "Lo siento", nadie pudo aguantar la risa, todos reían. Edo-Lucy al escuchar a los magos reírse soltó a Edo-Natsu y este salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras los magos se reían aun más fuerte, las personas que estaban sentadas golpeaban la mesa una y otra vez hasta el punto de casi destrozarlas, otros hacían lo mismo pero con la pared o con el piso, unos se tiraron en el piso sin soportar la risa… ¡Por favor! ¡Hasta Laxus estaba riendo!

**-Hor…no con patas…Si que eres…Inútil…en E…-** Gray no paraba de reír, Natsu solo maldijo en susurros

**-Juvia-Sama…-** Grito Edo-Juvia alzándose hacia Edo-Juvia, esta lo esquivo de un movimiento

**-Aléjate-** Dijo con fastidio

**-Juvia-sama ¡La amo!-** Dijo con corazones en los ojos

Todos pararon de reír de repente mirando con sorpresa a ese Gray, pero ese silencio no duro ni 10 segundos, para se rompió por risas aun más fuertes que las anteriores

**-Ahora… ¿Quién es…el i…idiota?-** Dijo Natsu entre carcajadas

**-¿Cómo me llamaste Horno con patas?-** Dijo furioso el mago de hielo

**-¿Cómo es…es...-** Natsu no podía ni insultar a Gray de tanto que se reía

Fairy Tail siguió riendo, riendo y riendo hasta que pasaron más de 2 horas ocasionando que casi todos los magos se quedaron roncos o sin voz

* * *

**Bueno ya regrese de este descanso, perdonen si me fui por mucho tiempo pero tuve problema tras problemas y no tienen idea cuanto sufrí estas últimas semanas…Dejando eso aparte, que les ha parecido el capitulo ¿Bueno o Malo? Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Viaje a Earth Land**

**Cap.3: "Casa de Lucy"**

Después de tanto reír, el maestro declaro que cada persona que vino de Edolas se quedara en la casa de su contraparte de Earth Land, después de eso todos los miembros volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes. En una mesa cerca de la barra se encontraba Gray, Juvia, Edo-Gray y Edo-Juvia. Los 2 Gray se encontraban discutiendo sobre que uno se pusiera ropa y el otro que se la quitara, mientras Juvia tenia corazones en los ojos mientras veía a los 2 Gray-sama y Edo-Juvia se encontraba seria con un pequeños sonrojo en el rostro mientras miraba al gray de Earth Land, que en esos momentos no tenia camisa

**-¡Princesa de Hielo!-** Grito…Creo que todo el mundo sabe quién es

**-¿Qué quieres Horno con Patas?-** Dijo Gray con fastidio

**-¿Has visto a Lucy?-**

**-Creo que se fue a su casa con Edo-Lucy-**

**-Ok…¡Adiós Minna!-** Grito Natsu

**-¡Adiós Natsu!-** Gritaron todos los magos

**-Vámonos-** Dijo Natsu a Edo-Natsu que lo había arrastrado literalmente por todo el gremio para buscar a Lucy

**-Suéltame, por favor- **Dijo Edo-Natsu a punto de llorar

* * *

Lucy y Edo-Lucy estaban en la casa de la maga, que literalmente fue arrastrada por su contraparte de Edolas para ver la ropa que tenia y para bañarse juntas. Cuando las dos Lucy salieron del baño fue su sorpresa encontrarse con los 2 Natsu, Edo-Natsu estaba sentado en una silla y se veía claramente que estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado, Natsu se encontraba en la cama de Lucy durmiendo como si esa fuera su casa

**-¡NATSU!-** Grito Lucy furiosa

Natsu al escuchar el grito se sentó rápidamente en la cama y puso sus brazos encima de su cabeza esperando algún golpe o patada pero eso nunca paso, Natsu vio a Lucy que estaba enfrente de el con las manos en las caderas y se podía ver claramente que ella estaba más que furiosa

**-Natsu Dragneel, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana?-** Dijo Lucy a punto de perder la paciencia

**-Yo no entre por la ventana-** Dijo Natsu esperando que Lucy creyera esa mentira, Lucy solo cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho y lo miro como diciendo "Es en serio"

**-Es más que obvio que entraste por la ventana-** Dijo Lucy

**-Lucy, ¡Tengo hambre!- **Dijo Natsu como un niño pequeño

**-Prepara tu propia comida- **Dijo Lucy furiosa

**-Recuerdas la última vez que prepare mi comida- **Dijo Natsu

**Flash Black**

**-Luce, ¡Tengo Hambre!- **Dijo Natsu sentado en la cama de la rubia

**-Prepárala tu-** Dijo Lucy que se encontraba en el asiento de su escritorio escribiendo su novela

**-Pero…-** Protesto Natsu

**-La haces tú o te quedas con hambre-** Dijo Lucy concentrada en su novela

Natsu solo hizo un puchero y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Pasaron 2 segundos y exploto algo en la cocina ocasionando que sonara la alarma contra incendio

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Lucy

La maga salió corriendo hacia la cocina y se encontró a Natsu enfrente del horno, casi pulverizado, con su dedo enfrente de la estufa

**-¡¿Pero qué rayos hiciste!?-** Pregunto furiosa Lucy

**-Pues…Yo solo toque el horno-** Dijo de mas normal

**-¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer explotar una cocina solamente con tocarla?!-** Dijo alterada, definitivamente no dejaría de nuevo a Natsu tocar su cocina

**Fin del Flash Black**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de comida?-** Pregunto Lucy después de recordar lo que vivió cuando Natsu fue a preparar su comida el solo

**-Carne medio quemada- **Dijo animado

**-¿Ustedes quieren algo de beber?-** Pregunto a Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu

**-No gracias-** Dijo Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu

* * *

**Sé que es corto pero es lo que tenia…Me quedo aburrido el capitulo ¿Verdad?...Seguro se preguntan por qué publique hoy, bueno es que me voy de vacaciones a otro estado y estaré allí de viernes a lunes, por eso publico hoy**

**Dentro de un rato publicare un nuevo capítulo de E.N.D**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Viaje a Earth Land**

**Cap.4: "La misión (Parte 1)"**

**-¡Minna, Buenos días!-** Grito Natsu en compañía de Lucy, Happy, Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy

**-¡Buenos días!-** Dijeron todos los magos para después hacer lo de siempre

Ya había pasado un día desde que los miembros de Fairy Tail de Edolas llegaron a Earth Land y aun no encontraban la forma ni cómo llegaron hay. Natsu y Happy salieron corriendo hacia el tablero de misiones, mientras que Edo-Natsu, Edo-Lucy y Lucy se sentaba en la barra

**-Eart-Lucy, ¿Ahora nos puedes explicar porque Natsu tuvo que usar una máscara para llegar al gremio?-** Pregunto

**-Pues…Natsu es el mago más destructivo de Fairy Tail y si los ciudadanos ven que hay 2 de él, seguramente entraran en pánico, ya que Natsu a destruido el gremio y algunas partes de la ciudad desde que se unió al gremio-** Explico Lucy sorprendiendo a Edo-Natsu y Edo-Lucy

**-¡Luce!-** Grito Natsu corriendo hacia ella **-¿Vamos de misión?-** Pregunto Natsu con su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia

**-No-** Dijo con tranquilidad mientras bebía un jugo de naranja

**-¿Por qué no?-** Pregunto con un puchero

**-Acabamos de llegar de una y ya tengo suficiente dinero para 2 meses de renta- **Explico

-**Eso, no importa ¡Vamos!- **Dijo con una sonrisa

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no?-** Pregunto como un niño

**-Porque no-**

**-¡Yo si quiero ir!-** Dijo Edo-Lucy con brillo en los ojos **-¡Quiero ver como son las misiones aquí!-**

**-Edo-Lucy- **Dijo Mirajane captando la atención del grupo **-Si quieres ir a una misión debes estar acompañada de Lucy, igual que tu Natsu si vas a una misión debes de ir con Edo-Natsu-** Explico

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-El maestro dijo que cada persona que vino de Edolas debe estar con su contraparte de Edolas en todo momento para evitar problemas-**

**-Mira, entonces seremos Edo-Lucy, Edo-Natsu, Lucy y yo- **Dijo Natsu mientras que Mira anotaba la misión que tomaron

**-¡Espe…- **Lucy no pudo terminar la palabra ya que fue arrastrada por Edo-Lucy hacia la casa de la maga estelar

**-Yo no…-** Edo-Natsu también fue arrastrado por su contraparte

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu ya estaban en camino hacia la misión que escogió Natsu, en estos momentos el D.S de Fuego esta inconsciente en las piernas de Lucy, obvio ya que están en un tren en movimiento, mientras que Edo-Natsu se encuentra serio

**-En serio ustedes dos no se parecen en nada-** Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu y luego a Edo-Natsu

En ese momento el tren se detuvo en la estación, después de un segundo Natsu se levanto y salió del tren lo más rápido posible

**-¡LLEGAMOS!-** Grito

Todo el mundo lo miro como si estuviera loco…Bueno hay que admitirlo que está un poquito. Los demás cuando se bajaron del tren fueron directo hacia el muelle, pero hay un pequeño problema

**-Earth-Natsu ¿De qué se trata la misión?-** Pregunto Edo-Lucy

**-Debemos derrotar a los monstruos que están en aquella isla-** Dijo Natsu señalando una isla que apenas se puede ver

**-Está muy lejos-** Dijo Lucy **-Hey Natsu ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-**

**-¿Cómo que porque? Voy a derrotar a unos cuantos monstruos- **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

**-Sabes que debemos de ir en barco hacia allá ¿Verdad?-**

Natsu al escuchar eso puso una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma, justo en ese momento dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Lucy lo agarro por el cuello de su chaleco y se lo llevo arrastrando, mientras que Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu tenían una gota en la sien

-**Es increíble que se te allá olvidado eso-** Dijo Lucy

**-¡No suéltame! ¡POR FAVOR!-** Suplico Natsu mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de su camisa

Después de que el grupo abordara el barco este empezó a moverse, Edo-Natsu se puso serio y dejo de llorar, mientras Natsu se encontraba en el barandal del barco vomitando, como siempre

**-Completamente diferentes-** Dijo Edo-Lucy al lado de la maga estelar

**-Edo-Lucy ¿Qué paso con Edolas?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Después de que se fueron empezamos a construir la ciudad real y después de unos meses la dejamos como estaba, hemos avanzado mucho desde que terminamos la ciudad todo volvió a la normalidad-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Me alegro-**

**-¿Y ustedes?-**

**-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas, quedamos congelados en la isla Tenroujima luego despertamos 7 años después, durante esos 7 años me entere que mi padre había muerto y me envió una llave, entonces peleamos contra la Coco de aquí me capturaron luego Natsu y los demás lograron rescatarme, después de eso participamos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para volver hacer el gremio numero 1 de Fiore, conocimos a muchas personas como Kagura, Sting y Rogue, logramos ganar el torneo y durante la fase final de los juegos conocimos a mi yo del futuro que nos dijo que 10.000 dragones iban atacar la ciudad y todos íbamos a morir, pero logramos cambiar el futuro y en vez de ser 10.000 eran 7 dragones que eran controlados por Rogue del futuro, Natsu pudo vencer a Rogue y destruir la puerta que conecta el pasado con el futuro donde provenían los dragones, y luego todo volvió a la normalidad los dragones desaparecieron igual que mi yo del futuro y Rogue- **Conto Lucy

Edo-Lucy se quedo con la boca abierta mientras miraba a la maga estelar como diciendo "¡¿EN SERIO?!"

**-Déjame entender ¿Ustedes hicieron todo eso mientras nosotros construíamos la ciudad?-** Pregunto Edo-Lucy aun sorprendida

**-Eso parece-** Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

**-Como desearía ser tu- **Dijo Edo-Lucy con su mano ocultando su cara

**-Bueno, técnicamente lo eres-** Dijo Lucy con su dedo índice en su barbilla

* * *

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban Edo-Natsu miraba con asco a Natsu, que se encontraba vomitando

**-Me das asco- **Dijo Edo-Natsu

**-Calla…-** Natsu no pudo terminar la palabra ya volvió a vomitar

**-Qué vergüenza-** Dijo Edo-Natsu con la mano en la cara

**-Mi…Mira quién habla, llorón-** Dijo para después vomitar

* * *

**Hola minna, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo me tarde mucho en hacer ente capitulo y no creo que haya dado risa ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Dio risa? Bueno hablando de otra cosa, las personas que leyeron mi primer fanfic "Dragón Slayer" vean mi Twitter (El link de mi cuenta en twitter está en mi perfil) les tengo una noticia increíble y también síganme :) Es increíble que mi amigo me haya obligado a crearme una cuenta ahí**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Viaje a Earth Land**

**Cap.5: "La misión (Parte 2)"**

**-¡GRACIAS A KAMI-SAMA! ¡Hemos Llegamos!-** Grito Natsu al bajar del barco

Cuando llegaron a la isla ya era de noche así que después de que Natsu le agradeciera a dios de que su "Sufrimiento" haya terminado, mientras que Edo-Natsu lloraba por que el barco se iba. El grupo decidió a campar en un prado

**-Hey Earth-Lucy…Vamos a intercambiar de ropa-** Dijo Edo-Lucy un poco sonrojada

**-Eh!-** Grito Lucy

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de negar la petición ya que Edo-Lucy la arrastro hacia la carpa donde dormirían y le quito la ropa a la fuerza para luego ponérsela y Lucy no tuvo más opción que ponerse la ropa de su contraparte. La primera en salir fue Edo-Lucy, que se acerco rápidamente con un sonrojo en la cara a Edo-Natsu, que estaba arreglando la carpa donde dormiría con Natsu

**-¡Natsu! ¿Cómo me veo?-** Pregunto Edo-Lucy

**-¿Lucy-san? ¿Qué haces con la ropa de Earth-Lucy?-** Pregunto Edo-Natsu

**-Nos cambiamos de ropa… ¿Y cómo me veo?-** Pregunto sonrojada

Edo-Natsu miro mejor la vestimenta de la chica, al bajar un poco la mirada se detuvo en un lugar específico, su cara parecía un tomate, desvió la mirada y con su mano se tapo la cara

**-Bien-**

**-¿Solo eso?- **Dijo fingiendo estar enojada

**-Per…Perfecto-**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Edo-Lucy sonrojada

**-¡Lucy!-**

La pareja miro hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca y vieron a Natsu saliendo de ellos con 5 peces ENORMES, Edo-Lucy y Edo-Natsu se sorprendieron al ver el tamaño de esos peces

**-¡Lucy! ¡Mira, mira! Tuve muy buena pesca-** Dijo Natsu con el brazo en los hombros de Edo-Lucy mientras le enseñaba los pescados

**-Earth-Natsu, yo no soy Earth-Lucy-** Dijo Edo-Lucy

**-Pero si…-**

Natsu recibió un golpe en la cabeza, su mandíbula choco contra el piso creando un pequeño agujero en el piso

**-¿En serio? No puedes identificar quien es quien-** Dijo Lucy con el puño en alto

Natsu miro a su compañero y sus ojos se abrieron muchos al ver lo que tenia puesto, el traje negro ajustado de Edo-Lucy. El pelirosa se sentó en el cuello y acomodo su bufanda nervioso

**-Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Te…Te ves bien-** Dijo sonrojado

**-Edo-Lucy, me puedes dar mi ropa ya-** Dijo Lucy

-**No, me gusta estar así… ¡Ya se!-**

Edo-Lucy se acerco peligrosamente a Edo-Natsu, el muchacho tenía un muy mal presentimiento y cuando quiso retroceder Edo-Lucy salto en dirección al chico quedando encima de él, Edo-Natsu está totalmente rojo por la posición en la que se encontraba con su mejor amiga. Natsu y Lucy se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que estaba haciendo Edo-Lucy que era…Desvestir a Edo-Natsu

**-¡Lu…Lucy-san! ¡¿Qué…Que estás haciendo?!- **Dijo Edo-Natsu sonrojado

**-Es que no ves, te quito la ropa-** Dijo Edo-Lucy como si nada -**Listo, vamos con tu pantalón-** Dijo Edo-Lucy después de terminar de quitar su camisa

**-¡Lucy-san!/¡Edo-Lucy!-** Gritaron Lucy, Natsu y Edo-Natsu, que por cierto parecía un tomate maduro

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Pregunto deteniendo sus manos, que ya estaba a punto de bajar el pantalón de Edo-Natsu

**-¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?!- **Grito Lucy con los ojos tapados

**-Voy a quitarle la ropa para poder ponérsela a Earth-Natsu-** Dijo con una sonrisa **-Y luego la ropa de Earth-Natsu se la pondré a Natsu-**

**-¿Y cómo…Piensas ponerme su ropa?-** Dijo Natsu asustado

**-Fácil, después de quitar su ropa te la quitare a ti-** Dijo Edo-Lucy

**-¡Luce!-** Protesto Natsu oculto detrás de su compañera

**-¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Por qué quieres cambiarles de ropa?!-** Dijo Lucy alterada y sonrojada

**-Así están como nosotras-**

**-Sabes que ellos se pueden de cambiarse sin necesidad que se las quite tu ¿Verdad?- **Pregunto **-Además Edo-Natsu ya esta desmallado-**

Edo-Lucy miro al pobre pelirosa que se encuentra desmallado con la cara completamente roja

**-Mejor, así no patalea- **Dijo Edo-Lucy empezando a bajar los pantalones de Edo-Natsu

**-Natsu ve y cámbiate de rompa con Edo-Natsu en la tienda… ¡Ya!- **Grito Lucy desesperada con los ojos cerrados

Natsu corrió hasta Edo-Natsu y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia la tiendo y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa

**-Yo quería cambiarles de ropa**- Dijo con un puchero Edo-Lucy y un poco sonrojada

El primero en salir de la tienda fue Natsu que lleva puesta la ropa de Edo-Natsu. El D.S de fuego saco a la fuerza a Edo-Natsu, que ya se había despertado, traía puesta la ropa de su contraparte

**-¿Cómo nos vemos?- **Pregunto Natsu sonriente con el brazo en el cuello de Edo-Natsu

**-Bi…Bien-** Dijo Lucy y Edo-Lucy al mismo tiempo sonrojadas

**-Heart-Natsu ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?-** Pregunto Edo-Lucy dijo señalando la cicatriz en su cuello

**-Ah, me la hice yo- **Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Cómo te la…Hiciste tu mismo?- **Pregunto Edo-Lucy confundida

**-No preguntes, no sabes lo que pasamos solo para saber cómo se hizo esa cicatriz**- Dijo Lucy

El grupo sintió como la cara de Edo-Lucy cambiaba a la de un demonio, otra vez, Natsu y Edo-Natsu se asustaron

**-Tengo una excelente idea-** Dijo Edo-Lucy con malicia

**-¡No queremos escucharla!-** Grito Lucy, Edo-Natsu y Natsu solo al recordar cuando tuvo la excelente idea de quitarle la ropa a Edo-Natsu

**-No es como la anterior…Solo quiero que ustedes dos actúen como el otro-** Dijo Edo-Lucy señalando a los dos pelirosas

**-¿Eh?-** El grupo la miro confundidos

**-Natsu actúa como Earth-Natsu-**

**-Pero…-** Intento protestar

**-Es un orden-** Dijo Edo-Lucy mientras se tronaba los dedos

**-S…Si-** Dijo Edo-Natsu asustado **-Etto… ¡Es…Estoy en…cendido!-** Dijo tartamudeando, sus ojos retenían lagrima y con el brazo en alto, mientras temblaba

Silencio, lo único que se escuchaba es un búho, pero este silencio lo interrumpió las risas de las dos Lucy`s mientras que Natsu lo rodeaba un aura de color azul

**-Esto es una vergüenza- **Dijo Natsu deprimente, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza suavemente contra un árbol

* * *

**Perdónenme**** por no subir capitulo durante mucho tiempo, eh estado muy ocupada últimamente...¿Como estuvo el capitulo? ¿Dio risa? dejen un reviews, cuantos mas reviews mas feliz soy :)**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Dentro de unos minutos publicare en mi pagina de Facebook (Encuentren el link de mi pagina en facebook) un adelanto de la segunda temporada de mi fanfic "Dragón Slayer", así que estén pendientes :)**


End file.
